


Everyone Needs Friends!

by NEKOassassin



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 00:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20282179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEKOassassin/pseuds/NEKOassassin
Summary: Otoya, a transfer student, wants to become friends with you, you rejected him almost immediately due to reasons which made him curious, but didn't bother to ask you. Will the two of you become friends even after he finds about the reason?





	Everyone Needs Friends!

  
"Miss Y/N!" the teacher shouted to the said person, "Stop slacking off in class and listen to our lesson!"

"Okay, whatever," she said. Y/N, a student in Shining Academy, a total slacker with high grades and is disliked by most people. "But Sensei, you're not my parents you know. You have no right to tell me what to do. And plus, I get high scores unlike others who listen but fail so shut up, would ya'."

"Grrr..." the teacher grumbled, "go to the principal's office after school and let's talk about your attitude."

"Whatever."

\---

"What!?" Y/N and the teacher screamed, "Mr. Principal, be a bit stricter on her. Showing a new student around the school is not a suitable punishment for her behavior. She might even make the transfer student regret transferring here."

"That's right!" Y/N agreed to her teacher, "I don't want to tour a new student here. And I have plans for tomorrow too. Please reconsider. This is the first time I agree with Sensei so please."

"I'm sorry but this is your punishment for being disrespectful towards teachers. A lot of teachers complain about you. You know. And this is a great opportunity to make a friend. The transferee is going to be in your class. Be nice to the student, and be friends. You barely have friends Ms. Y/N, it's not good for people your age."

"Okay," Y/N replied.

\---

"The new student's late..." Y/N grumbled “should be glad I'm patient or I wouldn't have waited here." At the same time someone came running to get.

"Ah," a redhead was looking at the girl curiously, "Might you be Y/N-san?"

"You're the transfer student?" Y/N said in shock, 'did the principal think I'd be friends with a guy!?' thought Y/N.

"Umm..." The redhead waved his hand in front of the girl "Y/N-san, are you okay? Are you not feeling well?"

"Ah, sorry, I just don't do well with guys..." she replied to him.

“Sorry if showing me around is bothering you… I’ll ask the principal for another student instead.”

“Don’t worry about it. You’re new here so I’ll make an exception just for today.” She pointed her index finger to him.

“Oh, that’s right,” Otoya suddenly remembered something, “I forgot to introduce myself. My name’s Ittoki Otoya, do you mind if we became friends.”

“Sorry,” Y/N stated with a bit of regret, “I don’t need friends.”

“Is that so…” Otoya mumbled, “sorry for asking… instead, can I ask why?”

“You don’t need to know.” She smiled sadly at him.

After their conversation, they walked around the school, going to different facilities. They went to the library, Home economic room, computer laboratory, and etc…

“You know a lot in this school, don’t you, Y/N-san?” Otoya asked his companion.

“I’ve been in this school since I was in grade school. This place is practically my home,” she looked at him with depressed eyes, “I’ve laughed here and cried here. This place is where most of my life has been placed. I’m a big troublemaker but our principal stopped caring because he’s used to having people complain about me.”

“I was a troublemaker back in my other schools too,” Otoya related, “I was always late, there was never, and I mean not even one class that I haven’t slept in. My friends always get mad at me because they get caught up in my troubles at times. Especially Tokiya… hehe.”

“Tokiya?” Y/N curiously asked,

“Tokiya’s my roommate and my best friend. He’s smart and so punctual. He’s the so-called ‘perfect high school student’ and ‘whose best friend is an airhead’. The two of us are complete opposites.”

“Hmm. It says in your record that you’re a straight A student. How can you be an airhead?”

“They’re all A-‘s though,” he sweat dropped and Y/N started laughing.

“Then that means we’re the same, high five,” she held her hand up waiting for a response, in which, she received.

“Your grades are A-‘s too, you’re really smart too” Otoya was holding in his laughter, “we have lot in common Y/N-san we can even be siblings.”

"I guess that’s an option, Ittoki-san,” she looked at her with hopeful eye, “if that’s the case, Nii-chan, treat me lunch please.”

“Okay, my precious sister,” he teasingly said, “let’s go before the bell rings, it’s almost lunch too. The cafeteria will be crowded, I’m sure.”

"Okay! Whatever you say, Nii-chan!” Just when they were about to go to the cafeteria the bell indicating its lunch rang. Many students came running to the cafeteria, and a specific figure walked to the two.

“Ara, ara…” the walking figure teased, “is that your boyfriend. What a handsome man that isn’t suited for Y/N-chan…”

“Just our luck…” Y/N muttered, “Sae, he isn’t my boyfriend, he’s a transferee that I have to show around the school as my punishment.”

"That’s good,” she mocked her “such a good looking guy isn’t suited for Y/N at all.”

“What’s with that rude attitude,” Otoya bellowed at the woman, “At least Y/N-san is nicer than this person in front of me who wears tons of make-up just to hide her real self. If I were to choose between you and Y/N, I wouldn’t even need to think and choose Y/N.”

“How dare you. You should be glad you’re new here, you don’t know the real Y/N. Once you do, you’ll regret saying that to me.”

‘The real Y/N-san..?’

“Shut up, Sae. He’ll find out sooner or later so shut your trap!” she screamed before a hand appeared in front of her.

“I don’t know the real Y/N-san you’re talking about, but that definitely isn’t her!” Otoya glared at Sae, “Y/N-san is kind unlike you. Considerate unlike you. And-” someone cut him off.

“Shut up, would ya’,” Y/N yelled at him, “Ittoki-san, let’s go now. Today’s your first day so don’t go picking fights so quickly.” Y/N grabbed his hand and ran away from Sae. Y/N dragged Otoya to the back of the school, with both of them panting from the long distance run.

After a while, Otoya looked seriously at Y/N. “You’re a very kind person, Y/N-san, those people just don’t know the real you that I know right here and now.”

“Honestly, I don’t think I’m kind,” Y/N denied his statement and looked at Otoya with lifeless eyes, “We just met today, and you were able to say all that… it’s stupid for a straight A student. Do you… want to know the ‘real me’ that everyone talks about. So at least you’d be able to know.”

Otoya gulped and said, “If you’re okay with it, then sure…” there was an intimidating silence between them for a second before Y/N started talking.

“I almost killed someone. He was a classmate in my 3rd to 6th grade,” she said with a bit of remorse in her voice, “He always bullied me. One time, to the point I had to be admitted into the hospital once. I hated him a lot so one day, when I couldn’t take it anymore, I… I stabbed him.”

“Stabbed him!?” Otoya said in shock but regret it when Y/N held her head down, “Is he the reason you don’t do well with guys?”

“Mm…” Y/N nodded.

“Is the whole story you said the reason you don’t have friends?”

“Yeah… You probably don’t want to be friends anymore after hearing that, right?”

“…” No reply was heard from Otoya.

“Don’t worry, after today… You don’t have to talk to me anymore. I’ll be able to talk to you but as a very cruel person unlike what you said,” Y/N turned her back on him and was about to walk away before someone grabbed her hand.

“That’s not right!” Otoya exclaimed, “The past is in the past right!? You said almost, so that means he’s alive. You don’t have to go through this. You tolerated him but couldn’t handle it, it wasn’t you’re fault.”

*slap!*

“You don’t know anything!!!” Y/N snapped at him, “Look at you. You look perfect, I bet you had lots of friends before you came here. I bet you have a perfect family. No fighting, just smiling. You’re easy to approach, you have a killer smile right there. You will never understand what I’ve been through…”

“I don’t have parents. My aunt who raised me died due to an illness. I grew up in an orphanage. I was bullied because I was ‘bad luck’ to them. What can you say about that Y/N-san?” Otoya raved at her, “You think I don’t understand. It’s true I had lots of friends, I didn’t want friends too at first but having them is definitely something you need to relieve yourself of the sadness….”

“Ittoki-san…” Y/N hugged the man, “Sorry! Sorry! I just don’t know what to do anymore… I have no friends, my family started ignoring me after that incident. I never had anyone to talk to like this. No one has ever been able to comfort me like this. I… I want to be friends with you. I want to relieve all of this pain. I want someone to talk to, I want… I need you, Ittoki-san…”

“Y/N-san,” Otoya patted her back, “don’t worry about it. Cry all you want for now. After you cry, I’ll ask you again.”

After a few cries she pulled away from the hug and wiped her tears, “I’m done crying. So ask me again, please.”

"Okay, Y/N-san. Once again," he cleared his throat and extended his hand towards Y/N, "My name is Ittoki Otoya… Do you mind if we bec - No- Let’s be friends!"

She blushed deep shades of red, and replied, "Do you have a choice in this situation." she held Otoya’s arm like her life was Otoya itself, “Nice to meet you, I’m Y/N. Starting today, we’re friends.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Amino on Otoya's birthday


End file.
